Breaking Dawn epilouge
by Laney Bell
Summary: Twilight series theories had a writing contest a month before the new book came out. This was my entry. It is no where near how the book ACTUALLY happened. It was just me making guesses. Feel free to laugh and point. Jasper's POV.


I feel closure in this house for what seems like the first time in forever. The wedding is done. The battle is won. Bella is what she always wanted. It's been two months since we lost Carlisle and Esme. The story we tell people is that they were mauled by a bear when we were hiking in the mountains, a good story really. Bella came up with it when she came to. We all hate telling it though. Just thinking about it hurts us, all of us, so I feel it 6 times as bad. The kitchen is overflowing with sympathy cards and flowers. We'll have to move on soon because of this. We'll need to think of a new story though. None of us can pass as father and mother, so we'll have to think of something, but we have time.

Bella and Edward are back from their honeymoon. I'm so glad that they're finally together after all this time. Rosalie has finally warmed up to Bella. Her maternal instinct kicked in and she's been treating Bella like her daughter. She makes sure she's helping whenever she can. The emotion I'm getting from her lately feel exactly like Bella is really her child. She finally feels fulfilled. All she ever wanted was a child and as unlikely as it seemed the one person she envied the most has seemed to fill that void.

When I say treat her as a child I mean it. Bella is scared to death that she's going to hurt someone. She keeps breaking down crying because she keeps having these urges to have blood. It doesn't matter whose blood either. Angela. Mike. Even Charlie. She feels so angry that she can't control herself and upset about what she is anymore. We all have to remind her over and over that she can control it. She will overcome it. She will learn. She's so afraid, not even my power can take an edge off of it. It's a powerful fear. Edward is so racked with fear for her that he is useless. Rosalie will scoop the sobbing and shaking Bella into her arms and just sit there telling her over and over that it's going to be alright.

Rosalie has become something even Alice would have never betted on.

She isn't the only one to take on a new role in the family. Since that terrible fight when we lost Carlisle and Esme, Edward has been acting as the leader of our coven. It's rightfully his anyway. He was the first after Carlisle to be changed and he is definitely ready for it. I felt his emotions when he changed Bella. He was deeply afraid that he might not be able to handle it when he tasted her blood. He overcame it, though. He thought of how much Bella means to him and then he was suddenly over it. He has amazing self control and the confidence to go with it. Although he'll never be able to replace Carlisle, he is exactly what this family needed.

Even with everything we're doing to take care of Bella, Edward is still anxious, very anxious. He won't leave her at all. To keep her calm he won't let on that he is that concerned about her, but I know better. He wants her to feel like it's all under control and she has no chance of loosing it. I know he's worried; I can feel his anxiety.

A strange thing I have noticed about Edward's anxiety is that it is exactly identical to Bella's. If they're both having the same feeling I cannot tell the difference. It's like the emotions are on exactly the same frequency. Normally I can tell Edward's happy and Bella's anger, but since she's changed I can hardly tell anymore. I have never seen this before, not even in the closest couple.

Everyone but Alice and I are out hunting. No one really needs to hunt as often as we do lately. It's mostly to make Bella feel better. As a newborn its imperative that she is never thirsty. She doesn't go out in public anymore, but she is still physically strong enough that if she was thirsty and wanted to go out and feed in town it would take several of us to restrain her. But of course Alice is constantly watching for her future and I am always monitoring her feelings. We would know if she ever even thought about it. It will never come to it though. We are so cautious with how often she is fed. We take her hunting at least once a week and we will for the first year or so. Even a newborn will not go out for blood if she is always full, even human blood.

The atmosphere in the house has suddenly picked up. Everyone is walking in the front door now.

I can hear Emmett's low voice.

"Come on, Bella, please, one more rematch" I walk into the living room from where I was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, staring out the window.

"No, Emmett. I've already beat you twice," called back Bella in her sing-song voice, "Why do you have to keep embarrassing yourself?"

"Emmett, give it up. You've lost, sweetie. MOVE ON." Rosalie laughed. Alice ran down the stairs.

"How was hunting?" she asked, brightly.

"Excellent." replied Emmett. "Plenty of grizzlies." He laughed in his warm, deep way.

"Edward laughed. "Emmett found a pair of bears and before he could take one down Bella had already pounced on the bigger one. Leaving Emmett the smaller one. It was a big moment. Bella's first bear."

"It was beautiful." Emmett teased as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Although I am kind of annoyed at that. The shorter person should always take the smaller bear."

Bella shoved him. "You're still irritated over the arm wrestling thing aren't you?"

Everyone laughed at Emmett as he scowled.

I love my family like this. When we're done with whatever was standing in out way. After we've overcame everything and are just enjoying being here in each other's company. When we've faced the giants and won.

And so I just sat there.

And let the atmosphere of joy envelop me.


End file.
